Escape from Queyta
by earlybird-obi-wan
Summary: ObiWan is at the healers and Anakin is on an important mission for Palpatine


**Title: Escape from Queyta**

**Clone wars**

Author: earlybird-obi-wan

Disclaimer: Star Wars George Lucas (storyline from the Dark Horse comic)

A fiery abyss, Obi-Wan hung above it. Only his left hand was gripping crumbling rock, broken after the explosion that sent him almost over the edge.

"Obi-Wan, grab my hand" a soft musical voice said with some urgency.

Obi-Wan was glad to hear this voice and reached for master Fay's hands with his right hand and felt himself being pulled up by two strong gentle hands. At last he was on solid ground again. Solid ground, no: sinking ground and no way out.

Master Fay was a sore sight to behold. "We are still sinking and solid ground is least 50 metres away" she said.

"Let's jump" Obi-Wan answered.

"It is to far, even for you, but I can help you" the softer voice of Master Fay said.

Obi-Wan, sensing what she was going to do, cried out "No .."

An almost unheard voice whispered "To late, you will escape and I will be united with our brothers and sisters"

Master Fay crumbled boneless to the ground.

Obi-Wan took a leap and felt himself soaring like a Monirbird to his escape.

Hugging his right arm to his hurting chest, he started the short walk to his starfighter, which was well hidden in a small valley. His sharp hearing picked up some metallic sound, droids – battle droids to be precise. Just what you needed after an exhausting day. Getting his lightsaber in his left hand he sneaked forward. Catching the first one by surprise, he cut the rest of the droids swiftly in scrapheaps.

"No more droid surprise-parties, they are so boring" Obi-Wan thought and resumed his trek to his fighter.

Obi-Wan drug himself into his fighter and strapped himself in—he was wounded, dirty and exhausted after his battle with Ventress, and he didn't want to linger on this dusty planet for a moment longer. He was extremely relieved to be leaving Queyta, not just because of his success in getting the antidote, but mainly because he needed to get back to Coruscant.

"R4, help me get of this dustball, you have to help me fly this thing and get to Coruscant as soon as possible" Obi-Wan instructed his astromech.

With R4-s help he was able to lift of and he couldn't stay conscious any longer. R4 followed his instructions, dodging enemy-fighters and able to jump to hyperspace and home at last

----------

"Beep beep beeeep eeep" Obi-Wan struggled to open his eyes. "Blasted alarmclock"

Beeeeep ioooo" That sounds however like R4. Obi-Wan realised. "I must have dozed off, nice when you don't like to fly". A quick glimpse on his HUD told him that he was minutes away from Coruscant and that his fighter was in a less than pristine state. Something must have happened on the way. The frantic beeping of R4 made clear that he had to fly manually to a landing one one of the temple landingpads. The directions he was giving, made no sense at all. "Not good" Obi-Wan muttered and grabbed the yoke with his left hand and began the descent to the landingpad. "Not so fast R4, you re not programmed by Anakin I hope, I don't like flying this fast" A few more turns and he was barreling towards the intended target.

Craaaash, scrrr, swwwt, ssssshhh and a half turn and the wrecked fighter shuddered to a stop.

Obi-Wan slumped exhausted in his seat and closed his eyes.

"He is alive …. Barely" a voice that sounded like Anakin drifted to his mind. Obi-Wan willed his eyes to open and found his padawan and master Windu staring with a concerned gaze at him. "Master Windu, I have the antidote" he managed to say before slipping in to unconsiousnes again.

Chapter 2

Anakin was sitting in his room, fingering the red crystal he had found so many years ago. The red crystal was comforting in a way Anakin could not fathom.

He had found it in a cave after and he started to smile, some reckless speeding through a canyon. His master had been terrified of course and his remark about driving like a bat out of hell had been justified because it ended in a crash. Oh his master, he was now under the healers care after a crash on the landingplatform. Obi-Wan and vehicles, always some kind of trouble, just as that time when they went for some deserved rest to a mountain-resort. A hikingtrip became a lazy walk and some fun building a figure in the snow because of, yes: A VEHICLE.

Beep, beep, Anakin was startled out of his fond memories and he picked up his comlink. "Anakin," It was Mace, calling from the healer's wing. "I'll be there in a minute, Anakin out"

Anakin headed straight for the healer's wing to find Obi-Wan.

In the waitingroom above the treatment room he met Mace.

"How is he doing" Anakin asked

Mace answered "Good, thanks to the Force your master survived his mission.

"What was his mission master Windu?" Anakin enquired.

"This, the antidote for the chemical weapon you discovered on Ohma-Dun" Mace showed him the vial.

"With that gas the separatists could have won the war. They could have anihillated the army of the republic, without danger to their droids. But now, their weapon is useless. It cost the lives of four Jedi."

"Can I go to my master" Anakin asked.

"You can go to him, they are moving him to the intensive care" Mace answered.

----

As he walked through the doors, he saw Bant waiting for him. Bant was not only a Healer, but she was one of Obi-Wan and Anakin's closest friends, and the weight in his chest lessened a bit as he approached her.

Bant embraced him. "Anakin."

Even though Bant's facial expressions were harder to read than a human's, they had been friends long enough that Anakin could tell that she was looking at him with something akin to pity. "That bad?"

Bant patted him on the back. "You can see him if you'd like. I'll take you to his room—I think Healer Mariss is in there now."

Bant smiled as she led Anakin down the corridor. Bant stopped and pushed open a door. "Here we are."

Anakin straightened his shoulders as he walked into the room. He let his shoulders relax slightly as he stepped inside—Obi-Wan looked better than he had expected. There were white bandages wrapped around torso, right arm and his left arm was in a plaster splint, but he'd seen worse.

He turned to the other healer, who was studying a datapad. "Enga. How is he?"

Enga Mariss came to stand beside Obi-Wan. "He's hasn't come out of the sedation yet."

"He doesn't look too bad."

"Looks can be deceptive Anakin. He has been in Bacta for six hours".

Anakin sat down into the chair by the window. "I'll stay with him—you can take a break."

"Are you sure?"

Anakin nodded. But Anakin wasn't just doing this for Obi-Wan's sake, Anakin needed to stay here and just be with Obi-Wan, mostly to convince himself that he was going to be all right.

"Thank you. I'll get back to my other patients now." Enga patted his arm quickly and then pulled away. "If you need to leave, just press the button. He shouldn't be left alone."

Anakin sighed as Enga left the room. He didn't plan on leaving Obi-Wan alone at all.

Chapter 3

Obi-Wan was dreaming. It had been the day they had returned from Coruscant Med Centre where he did save the life of a 4 year old by giving a donation. He had been told by professor Vanrood to take it easy for a few days and Qui-Gon decided to leave the temple for the resort-planet of Coruscant for some relaxation.

Qui-Gon had everything planned and when they touched down on the spaceport, a taxi was waiting for them. They were driven to a small village and a nice cabin awaited them.

A lazy afternoon followed and Obi-Wan, his hips still feeling a bit like a pincushion, decided to go to bed early. Qui-Gon tucked him in after kissing him goodnight. Next morning feeling his usual self again Obi-Wan was served a good breakfast and something waiting for them outside the cabin. Qui-Gon, of course, had planned something out of the ordinary. A bike-trip with pick-nic. .This had ended in a small disaster for the bikes. 

Anakin was watching Obi-Wan. A smile was forming on his master's face and through the bond Anakin sensed some of his master's dream.

Uh oh, "What is it always with you and vehicles" Anakin said softly

And why a bike doesn't like standing and the answer from Obi-Wan "Because it is two tiered" coming through the bond brought a big smile to Anakins face. "Master, dreaming like this, you are going to be alright in no time."

For the next two days, Anakin stayed with Obi-Wan in the healer's ward. Obi-Wan had developed a fever due to an infection in the wound on his right arm and was hallucinating at times or unconscious.

Enga or her padawan Ern-Iburke checked Obi-Wan every hour changing the IV-bag, giving medicines or supplying Anakin with a new bucket of water and cloth to help cool him down.

He only left Obi-Wan in Enga or another healers care to go to rest and get some food. At one of his foodforrays, his comlink alerted him that Padme was coming to Coruscant.

"Leave my master, be with Padme, leave him, be with her" Anakin was arguing with himself over and over again. She had been so close when they went to Naboo just two months ago. He had been on a battlecruiser watching his wife's homeplanet contemplating the war and the separation from Padme, when his master approached him and assured him that Naboo would be save because the trouble was on the moon Ohma-D'un. He had been delighted when he met C-Treepio again, who was briefing them on the mission to Ohma-D'un. Master Glaive, his padawan Zule Xiss and an Arc-trooper accompanied him and his master to the moon. Anakin had been able to destroy the ships with swamp-gas that were about to be launched to destroy Naboo and free the hostages with help from the Arc-trooper. He had been just in time to save his master and padawan Xiss. No time however after the mission to go to Naboo because of the injuries Obi-Wan and Xiss sustained from their fights with Durge and Ventress. Right back to Coruscant and the care of the Jedi-healers and Anakin was on his own for some weeks because his master left on a mission soon after he had more or less declared himself fit for duty again. Obi-Wan and healers were like fire and water and he tried to avoid them at all costs. Those weeks were well spent visiting his friends in the temple, going to Padme's apartment and endless holochats with her. Most rewarding were his visits to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine who was becoming more and more like a father to him. Obi-Wan was more like a – sometimes grumpy – most loyal older brother to him. A few hours away from Obi-wan wouldn't make a difference, Anakin decided and he left the temple to visit his wife.

It was dark. Images flashed through his mind, fragments of memory. Obi-Wan felt himself floating dreamily along, unable to see anything, but the darkness was comforting. He felt as though he was weightless, nothing could harm him. He could stay here forever, and never leave. He tried to smile at the fault, but realized all of a sudden that he couldn't move.

Becoming panicked, he tried desperately to move, to see, to feel anything! "I just want to be able to see." He thought desperately. Even as he thought it, it seemed to fade. Things were growing brighter, and he could feel! But as the numb faded away, he wished he couldn't.

The pain… it was everywhere…overwhelming. Something started to make a beeping noise. Obi-Wan gasped softly as it hit him, eyes securely closed as he passed into full wakefulness. His chest, it was on fire! His back was burning, and his right arm. Panicking once more, Obi-Wan realized he couldn't feel his left arm.

He wrenched his eyes open, and his eyes watered when the bright light hit them, but he didn't close them. The darkness was gone… it was gone. He could make out vague, blurry shapes in the bright light. The shapes were enough to tell him that he was in the healers ward. Again. He tried to remember what had happened after reaching the temple. He remembered R4's erratic beeping, flying one-handed and crashing on the landingpad. Seeing Anakin bended over him with a worried face and giving Mace the antidote were his last memories. It didn't matter though; he was home. Looking around the room he was surprised to see a healer sitting in the chair next to his bed. She told him not to talk and gave him some more pain-medication. Statisfied that everything would be alright he slipped back into unconsciousness again.

Chapter 4

Palpatine was sitting at his desk reading a report from master Windu about the mission to Queyta. Ah, yes his homeplanet of so many years ago had been saved. Thinking of Naboo, he searched through a drawer in his desk and pulled out a scarred and broken object.

It was the remains of a lightsaber, from his former apprentice to be precise. It had been found by his guards after that fateful day when Darth Maul was slain by Obi-Wan. And with a cackling smile, the meeting of his apprentice to be.

A red focussing crystal, cracked and broken, was inside the lightsaber and Palpatine mused.

Red a strong colour, always favoured by the Sith of millennia ago, unlike blue of green which were Jedi-colours. A red lightsaber was also responsible for the most powerful weapon except for perhaps purple, Mace Windu's colour, but he was a Haruun Kal master and used the deadly form VII of Vaapad, an aggressive style treading dangerously close upon the dark side.

Palpatine sensed something and put out a call to Anakin.

Anakin was sitting with Padme in her Coruscant-apartment. They were both exhausted from telling so many stories and were sitting on the veranda overlooking the senatorial district of Coruscant, with the Jeditemple in the distance. Anakin was holding a goblet of red wine and started to finger the red crystal he had stowed in his pouch, it had replaced the riverstone he had been given by Obi-Wan. The riverstone was put by Anakin in his master's trunk The red crystal was so much more comforting, it reminded him of the jewel he had made of some junk and a piece of red glass he had given his mother on Mothersday. She had worn it ever since. It was also the colour of Padme and he had given her a small necklace with a Rubyan red gem.

Anakin was startled out of his reveries by the approach of Treepio, holding a comlink.

Treepio said "The supreme Chancellor is requesting your presence at once."

Anakin looked longingly at Padme who assured him "Go to your friend, I will be alright and I am certain it won't take that long."

With a kiss Anakin left Padme and went straight to Palpatines office.

Palpatine greeted him and embraced him. He asked "Anakin, what's troubling you, You are looking as if you haven't slept in two days? ".

"It's my master; he is still unconscious in the healers ward. I don't want to leave him for long times but there is also Padme" Anakin answered with a sigh.

Palpatine said soothingly "Your master will be alright, I am sure of it and for being with Padme .."

At that moment Anakin became briefly aware of Obi-Wans pain. A few moments of confusion and then nothing was coming through the bond. He contacted the healers ward and was told not to worry by healer Enga. "Obi-Wan was unconscious again but the fever had broken and he was on the mend. However he wouldn't be coherent for the next two days"

Palpatine said "See, I told you Anakin and I have something for you to relax a while and be with Padme. Here are two tickets to my private cabin at the mountain resort on Anaxes"

Anakin started fingering the red crystal again and thought 'It will be nice, spending time with Padme and knowing his master, the only thing he would be when awake was grumpy and grumbling about being in the healers ward again'.

Palpatine - sensing something of great importance - saw Anakins nervous moving fingers and asked "Where did you get that nice jewel".

"Uh, it was a gift from a big bad bug, who died 13 years ago" Anakin answered. "Don't tell my master or other Jedi, they don't like red crystals for their lightsabers."

"Have I ever betrayed you" Palpatine soothed him with a smile.

Anakin hugged Palpatine and said "You are like the father I never had." and released him "I will enjoy the stay at your cabin and I will visit you as soon as possible again."

As soon as Anakin had left, Palpatine started an enquiry about that mission.

Anakin went to Padme and with an exuberant smile on his face he said "Padme I have a big surprise"

Padme hugged him and asked "Is Obi-Wan doing better"

Anakin answered "Yes and I got two tickets to the private cabin of Palpatine on Anaxes."

"Shouldn't you visit your master first" Padme asked.

"No, he is still unconscious for a few days and he won't be missing me. We can leave in an hour time to Anaxes" Anakin said, thinking 'even Padme thinks first of Obi-Wan, but they had been friends since Naboo so many years ago and met frequently after the assasins attack and the mission to Geonosis. That's his master, making friends with everyone.'

They had a short trip to Anaxes in Padme's sleek Naboo yacht, touched down at the private landingpad of the cabin which was situated in a snow covered landscape. They spent the rest of the evening with Padme sharing stories and soon they were fast asleep with arms entwined on the large bed.

Chapter 5

Images were haunting Obi-Wans mind. A cave, a crystal formation destroyed, innocent life snuffed out, bugs. Bugs?

He became aware of soft singing. Mosquito's, in the Jeditemple of all places? He tried to swat them away but he couldn't move his arms. His right arm was tied down and his left, where was it? He started panicking, his heartbeat was rising and the mosquito was joined by a bird with a shrill sound. He opened his sleepy eyes and found a feathered girl smiling at him

"Hi, master Jedi, I am padawan healer Ern-Iburke" she said with a singing soprano voice. Another swishing sound and some approaching footsteps and another voice asked "Padawan, can you give me his status" "Yes, master Aaqu" Some conversation was heard but Obi-Wan couldn't make sense of it except for the last comment that his pain-medication was wearing of and he would be given a new dose."

"Hmm" Obi-Wan mumbled and thought 'more pricks but not from mosquito's' and drifted of to sleep again.

Anakin loved this dream. He was just finishing the last of the mujaa fruit he shared with Padme, when he felt himself being shaken.

He came awake instantly, bleary vision focusing on Padme clad in a winter outfit. What's-"

"Shhhh!" She held a finger to his lips and walked to the window and threw back the curtains.

Anakin was remembering that time with his master and his grin widened "Yes, It would be fun again"

Anakin dressed as fast as he could and they had a short breakfast before going outside.

Standing perfectly still for a few moments, they took in the sheer beauty that surrounded them, breathing deeply of the crisp cold air and watching it form misty clouds as it left their mouths.

"Snowballfight" Padme announced and threw the first snowball at Anakin, who met her with a surprised look. "When I was little my parents took me also on wintervacations to a snowresort" Padme told him and threw a second snowball.

The snow flew, husband and wife not even bothering to take cover or even duck, their main objective was now to make as many snowballs and score as many hits as possible.

Tiring as the battle raged on, Anakin held up his hands in surrender, earning himself about four more hits before Padme let him be. He collapsed into a snowdrift and closed his eyes against the reflection of the sun. A smile worked its way across his lips. At times like this…he could definitely say it was good to be away from the troubles of the war.

Anakin started to make a snowfigure and by the time it was finished, Padme flew into his arms and kissed him. It was a figure of him with Padme and with a small child between them. Anakin took a picture of it.

The second day with Padme was spent in the same manner taking in the beautiful surroundings and having gourmet dinners. That evening they flew home again arriving fully refreshed and relaxed at Padme's apartment.

The next morning Anakin was summoned by Palpatine again and given a mission.

Chapter 6

Obi-Wan had woken a few times and mumbled, but he wasn't coherent until the morning of the seventh day after his return. Ern-Iburke had just finished washing and drying his hair when Obi-Wan moaned and shifted his head on the pillow. Master Aaqu was checking his injuries.

He put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Shhh. It's all right."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and tried to form a word "Anakin?" he mouthed but no sound came out.

"No, I am master healer Aaqu" a kind well known voice replied. "Master Enga and I have cared for you these seven days." Master Aaqu, a member of the longliving Dunai-humanoids, had treated Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan numerous times and was famous for his mindreading capabilities and unlike most other healers he had soft warm hands. As he had to visit the healers, he always hoped it would be master Aaqu and Qui-Gon agreed wholeheartedly. Master Enga he had known since she was a padawan of master Rohi-Kann, his outdoor sports-instructor.

"I can't feel my left arm. I didn't lose my arm did I?" Obi-Wan projected in his mind.

Aaqu could hear the panic of Obi-Wan's mindvoice, and said gently "Your left arm is broken, but it's still here." He squeezed Obi-Wan's fingertips. "Can you feel that?"

Some of the tension left Obi-Wan's shoulders and he gave an affirmative nod.

"You are still on pain medication, so that's probably why you feel numb." Aaqu reached over and patted Obi-Wan's right arm.

"How are you feeling?"

"Stiff. But not too bad." He turned his head toward the healer.

Aaqu lifted his free hand and touched Obi-Wan's cheek. "You're sleepy—I'm going to let you rest."

Obi-Wan wrapped his fingers around Aaqu's. "Will you stay?"

"Of course" Aaqu said.

Aaqu was watching him and marveled at how this young man had grown from an initiate to a shy padawan to a capable Jedi-knight. He had been there when the young initiate was brought to the temple. When Obi-Wan was apprenticed to his friend Qui-Gon Jinn, he made a promise to take care of them as long as they lived and he had been doing that quite frequently.

Anakin was racing across the grassy plains, a squad of clonetroopers in tow. He approached the canyon and smiled 'just like last time, only no Obi-Wan to complain' and speeded up. The troopers had of course no trouble to follow him, being duplicates of Jango Fett. When they rounded the last bend of the canyon Anakin - far ahead - yelled "Kinrathspiders" activating his lightsaber faster than thought. Two big, multicolored-bodied beasts fell to the ground, heads slashed, their eight hideous legs and poisonous tail still twitching, but there was no abatement in the attack on him or on his troops. Heavy blasters were fired and dozens of spiders were incinerated, blown or cut to pieces.

The whole valley, in front of them, behind them and on either side seemed to be alive with spiders. Huge bodies swarmed over the hills like ants on an ant hill, their wicked, glowing eyes fixed on the squad who had just become their prey. Anakin couldn't even begin to count their number, not that he felt particularly inclined to try. "Obi-Wan, you call this monsters innocent life, this is eightlegged disaster." Anakin shouted.

Obi-Wan was dreaming of spiders, dozens of them, attacking clonetroops.

Chapter 7

One kinrathspider dropped down onto Anakin's back and the young Jedi bent over sharply, flinging the arachnid off and dispatching it with a quick saberthrust.

Because the spiders could move completely silently when they wanted to they were able to keep the upper hand in the battle, not making themselves known until they wanted to. Anakin felt a warning from the Force, when two of them slammed into his back, causing the Jedi to stumble forward. As the spiders bore him to the ground he instantly felt the burning sting of the topmost spider's bite sink into the side of his neck. The Jedi stumbled to his knees under the onslaught, feeling the spider's venom course into his veins, making his vision blur and his head swim.

Reaching over his shoulder and grabbing the beast by a leg, Anakin yanked the spider off his back, throwing it to the ground and skewering it with a quick blow from his lightsaber. The other spider was trying to get its pincers into him too, but as Anakin began drawing heavily on the same dark power he had used when he slaughtered the Tuskens, the spider was soon hacked in pieces. He also used it to eliminate the poison from his blood.

A deep roaring sound alerted him that a gunship had arrived and soon every spider on the plain was slain. His remaining troops took care of the still twitching remains. It took them a bit more time to reach the cave which was now was both dark and disturbing, no longer lit by fungus. Anakin had thought that the cave couldn't have gotten any more frightening, but he now found that he was wrong. He had just rounded the first bend in the path when one kinrath sprang out at him from the rocks while another dropped down to land on his back. Anakin threw the one off his shoulders and slashed at the one before him. Another sprang from the rocks, hissing and met his saber. His clonecommander blasted another kinrath and at last the path leading to a nesting chamber was empty of kinrath.

"What are these?" Commander Arc-2360AA whispered to Anakin as he stepped into the main chamber of the mother kinrath's lair. He held his torch before him illuminating dozens of domed shapes.

"They are cocoons." Anakin said "containing evil life. Let's destroy them"

The next time Obi-Wan opened his eyes, it was a bright sunny morning. He felt something wet on his face. Master Aaqu was sitting in a chair next to his bed and master Enga was washing him. Master Aaqu raised the bed to a reclining position so Obi-Wan could sit up without straining his chest and master Enga held a glass of water to his lips "Small sips only, it's your first drink after eight days. When it remains inside you will be given solid food again."

After the dryness of his throat was relieved Obi-Wan asked "Where is Anakin?"

Master Aaqu answered "We don't know, last time he contacted us he was with the supreme chancellor. That was three days ago"

He checked his bandages and the splint and said "You are going to be alright again, two ribs were broken, your chest had some burns and the wounds on your right arm and hand are almost healed. Your left arm was badly broken and will be in a splint for one more day. We had to realign the bones surgically, so I would like to know, what did you do to it"

Obi-Wan answered "I was hanging above an abyss and Master Fay pulled me up by my left arm. My right arm was already useless at that time, being holed by shards of metal. Next I had to fight battledroids and fly and crash my starfighter with it"

Master Aaqu nodded "That explains it, always demanding more of a limb than is good for it"

That midday Obi-Wan enjoyed his first real meal after so many weeks. Food during missions was mostly food-tablets and water and the last seven days it had been an IV. Padawan Ern-Iburke helped him with it as he was still restricted from moving his arms.

Master Aaqu came in after the midday meal and removed the IV with the other tubes and monitoring devices.

"Ah, free from the restraining, sticking, poking and pricking things again." Obi-Wan said with a relieved smile on his face.

Master Aaqu said "Time for you to get out of that bed, and on your feet. The sooner you are up and around, the sooner you are out of this place. Now come on. If you do well today, I might release you in the next couple of days. I'll help you up."

Assisted by master Aaqu Obi-Wan took his first tentative steps after his long bedrest. With each step he was feeling stronger and after going to the fresher and back he was walking unassisted. A walk through the corridor and back to his room followed.

At that time master Windu entered his room and said "Obi-Wan, it's good to see you on your feet again".

"Up and soon leaving this 'nice' resort" Obi-Wan muttered.

"He's doing well" master Aaqu remarked "but he shouldn't overdo it". And giving a commanding look to Obi-Wan "I decide when you can leave my 'excellent'care, Obi-Wan. Now sit down on that bed, before you collapse and I have to glue you together again."

Mace Windu said. "The antidote is working and a great treat is averted, thanks to your actions."

Obi-Wan answered with a barely heard whisper "It did come at a great price however, four Jedi died, masters Nico Diath, Jon Antilles, Knol Ven'nari and Master Fay….."

"She saved me" he said with tears in his eyes and sank down on his bed.

Chapter 8

Master Aaqu covered the grieving Jedi with a soft blanket and soothed him with his powerful mind. Soon Obi-Wan was asleep again. He would remain with him.

Mace said that a memorial service would be held as soon as Obi-Wan was able to attend and left to make preparations for it.

Obi-Wan dreamt of a blue formation overshadowed by a red glow.

They had almost destroyed all the domes when a soft sticky tapping sounded up the passageway. It was the sound of a many-legged creature walking towards them down the rocky hall. Commander Arc-2360AA froze and looked towards Anakin. The Jedi crouched low in the dark room and quietly held his saber ready. The quieting scratching sounds of the spider's descent stopped. The silence was more intolerable than the sound of the insect's approach and it took all of Anakin's nerves to wait patiently.

Slowly the matriarch's luminous eyes came into view. The bulk of her body was still hidden in the passageway. She was aware of the intruders in her chambers and her keen sense of smell caught the hints of a different scent. No prey, nothing she had come into contact with before. In her tiny evil mind she associated the smell with the death of her children in the domes and with the violation of her private nesting. Rage built within her dark heart. Gathering her legs beneath her she sprung into the room.

Anakin was nearly caught by surprise as the large kinrath launched itself at him. He ducked at the last possible moment. On instinct he raised the lightsaber in his hand and thrust it at the creature. The blade bit into the soft under belly of the monstrous insect and she fell with a piercing shriek to the floor. At last Anakin could collect his prize.

He went to the shattered domes and shifted through them. A few of them held the coveted red crystals and he collected them. "Now, let's see if there are more treasures to collect" Anakin said, remembering the blue crystal formations.

Obi-Wan awoke from his sleep fully refreshed and found master Aaqu sitting in a chair near his bed. "Is there news from Anakin" he asked.

Master Aaqu answered "No, he is still on his mission for the chancellor. I will get you your dinner."

After Aaqu left, he contacted the chancellor's office and was told that Anakin was on an important mission. And as Obi-Wan tried to contact him through his comlink all he encountered was silence. He probed his bond with Anakin and was again met by a wall, 'strange, I hope he isn't getting into trouble again.' he thought.

Obi-Wan's thoughts were put into the background when master Aaqu came back with Obi-Wan's dinner and master Enga and her padawan in tow.

"Time for some dinner and entertainment" he announced and put the dinner in Obi-Wan's lap.

After dinner they played a game of "Knights and Aces" and soon Obi-Wan was smiling at the antics the healers were displaying, Aaqu yelling through a megaphone for placing the bets on who would get the "Knights or Aces-treasure of muja fruitparts."

Anakin had reached the crystalformations and was horrified at the sight, they were covered with kinrathdomes. More evil to destroy and he shattered the domes and crystals with his lightsaber. No more treasure was revealed and he started walking away.

"Commander Skywalker, look what I have found" Arc 2360AA said and he stared at an ancient looking pyramidal shape, lying in the shattered crystals.

Anakin touched it and found a strange power coming from it.

Chapter 9

Arc 2360AA emerged from the cave carrying the object, with Anakin in tow. They boarded the waiting gunship and soon the great destroyer was streaking towards Coruscant through hyperspace. Anakin was examining the object It was no Sith holocron, but far more ancient as he couldn't decipher the writings.

After touchdown at the landingpad, Anakin boarded Palpatine's waiting private speeder with his treasures and went to see his friend. It was early in the morning when he left Palpatine to go to Padme.

"That will give that mistreated limb some more rest and its master has no other option but to agree with it." Master Aaqu said as he was securing a brace around Obi-Wan's left arm and placing it in a sling.

"Hmm , when will I be its master again? Soon, I hope, because the council will have missions again." Obi-Wan muttered.

"Take it easy for a week and let your padawan do the cooking and other work." Aaqu said with a stern look and his eyebrows almost crawling behind his grey hair.

"Hey, I remember you always giving me the same look" Obi-Wan grinned. "When I was an initiate I wondered if your eyebrows could disappear completely."

Aaqu said "They didn't and I always had my most 'friendly'face when dealing with you, remember! The times I heard you screaming when under the care of another healer and coming to your rescue are numerous young Kenobi"

"And I order you to take a week temple duty" Mace said, interrupting the good-natured banter between the two friends upon entering the healing ward. "I got a message from the chancellor's office that Anakin is back on Coruscant. I don't know if he is in the temple."

Master Aaqu said as Obi-Wan was leaving "Take good care and I will see you in two days time."

'Why isn't Anakin meeting me in the healers ward' Obi-Wan thought as he was walking to his apartment or - and he started to grin - 'Is he planning a welcome home party.'

He arrived at the quarters and opened the door. "Anakin, I am home" he called and was met by silence. At third thought 'He could also be with their senatorial friend from Naboo or Palpatine, which he was visiting more and more since the beginning of the war'. Noon came and still no Anakin so Obi-Wan went to get some sandwiches from the temple-restaurant. He tried again to contact Anakin but – as before – silence prevailed.

The same evening a memorial meeting was held in the garden of remembrance. He was met at the entrance by Anakin who didn't explain his whereabouts to him. Further thoughts about it were interrupted by the beginning of the service and his story of the four Jedi who died to get the antidote: Nico Diath, Jon Antilles, Knol Ven'nari and Master Fay.

Same time, elsewhere on Coruscant

In his private chamber Darth Sidious fondly fingered a red crystal and started to examine the pyramidal ancient object. It was not a Sith holocron but a far greater power emerged from it. Some strange markings were seen on the sides and he put out a call to a trusted friend, the old archivist Mahalo Teyl.

The end


End file.
